Hogwarts está empapado
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Algo extraño está pasando en Hogwarts. Cualquiera puede ser víctima. Los Merodeadores parecen siempre exonerados. Y Dumbledore mira todo sin evitar sonreír. ¿Quién está empapando a los estudiantes? ¿En verdad los Merodeadores son inocentes? /One-Shot/ Merodeadores/ *Tercer lugar* en el reto "Los Merodeadores" del foro "El triángulo dónde tres están unidos"


****HOGWARTS ESTÁ EMPAPADO****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _son completa propiedad de_ _ **J.K. Rowling,**_ _no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, la historia es solo por entretener._

* * *

 _Este Fic participa en el Reto temático de Diciembre "Los Merodeadores" del foro "el triángulo dónde tres, están unidos"_

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ _"—_

* * *

 _ **=Hogwarts está empapado…**_

 _ **Lunes…**_

—Espero que haya tarta de melaza— dijo Avery con una sonrisa. Su estómago rugía, pidiendo alimento. A su lado, Mulciber se pasó una mano por la barriga.

—Yo quiero un poco de carne, en verdad muero de hambre— le dijo. Ambos Slytherin caminaban por el pasillo con rumbo al Gran Comedor pendientes de llegar y comer pero no, del gran balde de agua que flotaba sobre sus cabezas. Cuando estaban por entrar al salón que por cierto estaba impregnado de un fuerte aroma a comida, el bale se volcó y el agua con hielos que contenía cayó justo encima de las cabezas de los Slytherin.

Todo el Comedor presenció aquello y cuando las miradas de los Slytherin buscaron a los bromistas del Colegio, se sorprendieron de notar que James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupín estaban en su mesa, comiendo. Riendo a más no poder pero aparentemente desprovistos de sus varitas y lejanos a la escena del crimen.

 _ **Martes…**_

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba por iniciar. Las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se habían reunido fuera del aula para esperar que el profesor llegara y les cediera el paso. En un extremo del pasillo, James abrazaba a Lily por los hombros mientras los Merodeadores contaban algunos chascarrillos haciendo reír a la pelirroja. Sin duda el séptimo año les había sentado la mar de bien.

Finalmente el profesor llegó y tras pedirles que entraran, los Merodeadores y la chica de un merodeador se apresuraron a entrar. Faltaba solo un alumno, Amos Diggory se estaba retrasando en la entrada por despedirse de su novia, una chica de Ravenclaw muy bonita.

—Señor Diggory, le juro que saldrá intacto de mi clase, por favor, entre ya— pidió el profesor. Amos se sonrojó y se despidió, estaba por entrar al aula, cuando un balde de agua enorme se materializó sobre su cabeza y se derramó. Agua con hielo empapó por completo a Amos justo como el día anterior le había ocurrido a dos Slytherin. Y una vez más, los Merodeadores se hallaban lejos de la escena del crimen.

 _ **Miércoles…**_

El partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor había terminado. Los leones se habían llevado — _una vez más_ — aquella victoria y pasaban a la semifinal, para enfrentarse a Hufflepuff. James y Sirius festejaban en lo alto del campo desde sus escobas, mientras Peter, Remus y Lily se encaminaban a las escaleras para salir del estadio. Todo el colegio estaba ahí, todos vieron cuando Marlene McKinnon cruzó la entrada del estadio aun agitando sus banderines azules con plateado, al tiempo que como dos días atrás un balde de agua helada se materializaba sobre su cabeza y la empapaba por completo. Nadie pudo culpar a un solo Merodeador. Aunque reían como locos, no podían ser inculpados. Desde su lugar en el estadio, Dumbledore, sonrió.

 _ **Jueves…**_

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena. Frente a la chimenea, Lily y James jugaban al ajedrez mágico mientras a su lado, Remus, Sirius y Peter explotaban algunos naipes.

Algunos chicos de primer año hacían sus deberes, mientras que por toda la sala, una Quaffle conjurada en goma iba de un lado a otro, a manos de algunos de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch.

Mary McDonald desde la mesa, por fin había terminado su redacción de Adivinación y podía dedicarse a sus deberes de Pociones. Para su suerte, su compañera de dormitorio, Lily, le pasaría sus apuntes y los deberes. Desperezándose un poco dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió a las escaleras. A penas, puso en pie en el primer escalón, la broma ocurrió de nuevo.

El agua empapo a Mary calándola hasta los huesos mientras que toda la sala común estallaba en risas y los Merodeadores, eran exonerados una vez más.

 _ **Viernes…**_

En lo que iba del día, habían ocurrido tres incidentes más. Y no el mismo orden. Primero había sido un chico de Gryffindor de segundo año, después un Hufflepuff de cuarto, luego Lucius Malfoy de Slytherin y finalmente, el prefecto de Ravenclaw. En cada ocasión por si fuera poco, los Merodeadores de Hogwarts habían estado lejos de la escena del crimen.

Por todo el castillo, circulaban diversas teorías sobre lo que aquello podría significar, pero no pasaba por alto, el hecho de que Lily Evans, novia de James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupín, no habían sufrido ninguna broma. Y eso, era tan sospechoso como que ninguno de los merodeadores estuviera cerca a la hora de las bromas.

Esa tarde, los mismos profesores comentaban la tan nombrada broma del balde de agua, siendo Dumbledore el único que lo consideraba gracioso. Desde su mesa, los Merodeadores planeaban la broma que le jugarían a Quejicus a quién hacía un tiempo no habían embromado. James miraba de vez en vez por la puerta de entrada, esperando que su novia no fuera a regresar de los dormitorios y lo pillara planeando embromar a Snape.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Lily fue bastante notoria, pues como el primer día que aquello hubiera ocurrido, cuando la prefecta perfecta se detuvo en la entrada, un balde de agua helada se volcó sobre ella. Sus cabellos rojos acabaron empapados y su túnica chorreando. Todo el comedor estalló en risas y por primera vez, los Merodeadores se mantuvieron callados. Dumbledore miró a Lily dirigirse a paso decidido hacia donde su novio y amigos se encontraban, más enojada que un hipogrifo en celo o que un hombre lobo en luna llena.

—¡POTTER!— exclamó al estar frente al aludido.

—Mi amor…— le respondió James, algo cohibido.

—¿Qué significa esto?— exclamó Lily chorreando agua sobre la túnica de James que se levantó al instante. Todo el comedor los miraba pero eso, no les importaba.

—Creo pelirroja, que juntarte con nosotros, afecta tu visión— apuntó Sirius— Esto significa que has sido embromada—

—¡Ya lo sé, pulgoso! Lo que quiero decir es ¿por qué he sido embromada?— le retó Lily encabronada.

—Bueno, no hay privilegios por ser la novia de un merodeador— le recordó Remus con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Remus!— chilló Lily

—Ya Evans, luces hermosa aún empapada— le dijo James sonriente y guiñándole un ojo. Lily abrió la boca para protestar, cuando la voz de Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos.

—Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y usted también señorita Evans, por favor, vengan conmigo— el director cruzó el comedor con aires solemnes y con cinco estudiantes detrás de él. Antes irse, James tuvo la amabilidad de agitar su varita y secar la túnica de su novia quién su bien se enfurruñó con él, le dio la mano camino al despacho del viejo director.

Una vez ahí, Dumbledore los hizo tomar asiento y preguntó:

—Bien ¿cómo lo hicieron? ¿Fue algún hechizo suyo joven Remus? ¿O tal vez suyo señorita Evans?

—En realidad señor, fue mío— espetó Sirius con orgullo y una sonrisa.

—Señor Black, estoy sorprendido, explíquese, por favor— concedió Dumbledore.

—Pues… fue fácil. Encanté el balde para que apareciera por cualquier marco del castillo en los lugares más concurridos. James aportó el hechizo sensorial que modificó para reconocer a cualquier alumno de las cuatro casas según el orden que Remus recitara por la mañana— expuso el oji gris. Dumbledore sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, pero ¿sin varitas, cómo aparecían el balde?

—Pues… es que no fuimos los únicos, señor— dijo Remus sonrojado— En realidad, todo esto es por los elfos de las cocinas. Ellos hacían aparecer los baldes con un solo chasquido, cuando los cuatro estuviéramos juntos, debo aceptar que convencimos al elfo de los Potter que labora aquí, para que todos los elfos aceptaran nuestro plan—

—Y ¿cuál ese plan?— cuestionó el director.

—Señor… ¿conoce usted el _internet_?— le preguntó James, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza— Bueno, es un invento muggle. Según Lily por él se comunican muchos de ellos, en Navidad, los cuatro visitamos a Lily y conocimos el internet. En el descubrimos una broma, donde los muggles se mojaban para recaudar fondos para una campaña de apoyo a una enfermedad… Y así pues, como son las últimas bromas que haremos en Hogwarts, quisimos imitar a los muggles con la misión: Empapando Hogwarts. Por cada balde de agua que caía, las risas de los estudiantes eran contabilizadas con un aparato muggle que Lily nos consiguió. Entre más risas, más accesorios para elfos eran conjurados. En cuatro días, reunimos cientos de delantales nuevos, utensilios de comida y zapatos para los elfos.

—¿De dónde los sacan…?

—Bueno…— Lily tomó la palabra— Aplicamos un hechizo multiplicador en un solo delantal, en un par de zapatos del profesor Flitwick y también en los utensilios de las cocinas. Al principio no existía la broma del balde, pero los elfos se negaron a aceptar los obsequios sin merecerlos. Sirius ideó el plan, James convenció a su elfo, Remus y Peter robaron los zapatos del profesor y yo encanté los artefactos a obsequiar. El punto sin embargo, era recaudar obsequios para los elfos en dos semanas sin que los Merodeadores fueran inculpados y sin que los elfos se sintieran culpables. Siento decir que yo la regué, pero es que el plan…

—Se suponía que sería Longbotton quién cruzara la puerta antes que tú, boba— le reclamó Sirius

—Canuto, cuidadito en cómo le hablas a mi futura esposa— le retó James, Sirius sacó la lengua. Dumbledore rió.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Me he pasado una semana tratando de saber cómo lo hacían y ahora que lo sé, bueno… creo que es injusto que la señorita Evans sea la única que pagó por esta broma— Lily sonrió con victoria, mientras que los merodeadores miraban al director, asustados por lo que pasaría a continuación…

 _ **Sábado…**_

Todo el colegio estaba en el estadio. Las gradas estaban llenas, incluso, había estudiantes en las orillas del campo de Quidditch. Todos los profesores estaban presentes y en el centro, con cara de angelitos arrepentidos y los hombros encogidos, los cuatro merodeadores esperaban su cruel final. Cuatro baldes inmensos, flotaban sobre sus cabezas, llenos de agua con hielos. Dumbledore sostenía su varita mientras conjuraba frente a los Gryffindor un medidor de risas y el elfo doméstico de los Potter, esperaba la señal de McGonagall.

—James, para la otra, Lily no será parte de la broma. Esto nos lo ganamos porque querías apoyar a tu novia en obras de caridad— le dijo Sirius

—Estoy de acuerdo Canuto— respondió James

—Secundo la propuesta— dijo Peter

—Juro solemnemente que el agua, estará helada…—terminó Remus.

El elfo chasqueó los dedos. El gua cayó sobre ellos. Las risas estallaron. El medido subió hasta colocarse al límite… lo único bueno, era que por cada porcentaje del medidor, cada estudiante recibía ranas de chocolate.

 **** FIN ****

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bueno… cómo se puede apreciar, este Fic está inspirado el reto del Balde de agua fría (Ice Bucket Challenge) que se puso de moda hace algunos ayeres en Internet y fue escrito para el reto de bromas de los merodeadores. Cuando lo vi, pensé justo en esta broma y me imaginé a los chicos de Hogwarts mojándose sin piedad. Como nota extra, Lucius, Amos, Marlene, Mary y Longbotton, son personajes que usé por ambientación, pese a que fueran mayores o en el caso de Mary y Marlene, no pertenecientes a las casa donde las coloqué, los mismo con los Elfos._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _¿Reviews? ¿Crucios? ¿Grajeas de todos los sabores?_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **Travesura Realizada**_ _"_ —


End file.
